


I'll take Retcon for 100 Alex

by The_Engineer



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bit of Gwen bashing, Friends to Lovers, Gwen might be OOC, Happy Ending, Jack leaves Torchwood, Jealousy, M/M, Maybe a lot of Gwen bashing, Multi, Obvious reference to Jeopardy, its a love story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Engineer/pseuds/The_Engineer
Summary: Post TYTNW. Jack is falling apart and no one but Ianto notices. The sparkle has died in Jack’s eyes with all the weight of all that has happened to him over the years. He holds it together in front of the team but at the end of the day and into the long nights there are nightmares and pain. Begging for love and forgiveness Jack asks Ianto to Retcon him, let him go just for a few years to find a new identity and a new lease on life away from Torchwood.





	1. Retcon

 

“I’ll take Recton for 100, Alex”

Summary: Post TYTNW. Jack is falling apart and no one but Ianto notices. The sparkle has died in Jack’s eyes with all the weight of all that has happened to him over the years. He holds it together in front of the team but at the end of the day and into the long nights there are nightmares and pain. Begging for love and forgiveness Jack asks Ianto to Retcon him, let him go just for a few years to find a new identity and a new lease on life away from Torchwood.

Ianto could see it in his lover’s eyes, the way his stood-shoulders sloped in defeat as another life was lost due to a confused and hurt alien pulled through rift.  Jack was falling apart time and loss was taking a toll. The small victories brought little comfort against the ongoing one hundred year war.

Ianto worked even harder to bring some relief and joy into Jack’s life and for a short while Jack would smile again, the weight on his shoulders would lessen, but then Torchwood would claim them once again.

It was pouring down rain just after midnight on a Tuesday night when Jack broke. Another loss of life, two girls just eighteen walking home from the movies. A gruesome disembowelment death for Jack. Ianto held Jack together as the immortal’s body stitched itself together, frequently giving morphine injections as Jack’s cries of pain were anguishing.  Once off the street and back at Ianto’s flat warm, dry and in bed, Jack cried that he couldn’t do ‘it,’ anymore, that he wanted out.

“I’ll call Martha, she can contact the doctor.” Ianto said trying to sooth Jack. He no more wanted Jack to leave with the doctor but if that is what Jack needed then he would move heaven and earth to give it to him. Ianto kissed away Jack’s tear, as his own heart was breaking. But out of fierce protection, he would do anything for his lover even if that meant sending him far away to another galaxy to another time to another lover.

“No!” Jack’s tone held fear and apprehension. He gripped Ianto harder. If he could jack would have crawled inside his Welsh lover for protection against all the pain and hurt he was feeling. Ianto tightened his arms around Jack. Jack could hear the furious pounding of Ianto’s heart. A heart that Jack loved beyond reason, beyond all others. A strong heart that loved Jack so much and so well it would break just to see the immortal happy again.

“Retcon.” Jack spoken the word quietly, reverentially, pleadingly. Jack heard Ianto’s gasp of surprise. Jack pulled back to look his lover in the eyes and explained his plan. Ianto listened, making note in his head.

“You thought this over,” Ianto said afterwards. Ianto kissed Jack gently. “I’ll help anyway I can.” A tear slide down Ianto’s cheek. Jack pulled him close and the two lover kissed and cried, combining their tears together.

The following day the two men sequestered themselves in Jack’s office going over every detail. Ianto could feel the others eyes upon them. Curiosity getting the better of her Gwen went to the office in hopes of finding out what Jack and Ianto were working on only to be curtly turned away. Gwen went back to her desk frustrated.

Ianto went over every detail for Jack’s new life, it had to be perfect.  They discussed options, relocation and Jack insisted a trigger phrase that only Ianto knew. Jack would take the experimental retcon wiping out most of his memories, while new ones would be implanted. Torchwood, his immortality would all be forgotten. Instead he would have the history and background moving into his new location. Jack assured Ianto it would work. Jack’s mind would fill in the ‘details’ so carefully implanted. He would have family and childhood memories, school, friends all of it.

“Name?” Ianto asked once again looking at the plan. He liked it, Jack would relocate to Chicago where he would be a pilot for an airline. Jack was an excellent pilot after all and it made sense. Going so far his memories would not be triggered and out of harm’s way from any lingering enemies. Ianto was already looking at flats….no apartments, America called them apartments, for Jack to live in.

“Name?” Jack asked in thought. He knew he could not keep Jack Harkness, it would trigger him immediately. “What would you choose for me?” Jack asked.

Ianto looked at Jack then blurted out, “Trevor Carmichael.” Jack’s eyes rose to his hairline seeing Ianto blush as the admission. Ianto blushing furiously mentioned that Trevor Carmichael had been a childhood friend and his first boy crush as a child. The two were inseparable as children until Trevor moved.

“Trevor Carmichael….I like it.” Jack smiled then leaned over and kissed Ianto.

They continued to work until Ianto was satisfied with the details and plan, while Jack went to his office window and looked down upon his team. He would miss them, miss them all. Owen’s sarcastic attitude accept when in medical mode he was amazingly focused. Tosh and her brilliant mind so ahead for this century and her stunning beauty. Jack would miss Gwen, he knew. But while he had not said anything out loud to Ianto, Gwen’s demand for answers and constant demand that Jack make the ‘right,’ decisions had made him doubt himself as a leader. The constant questioning of his orders and demand for answers had worn thin. He was seconding guessing himself in the field and constantly defending his actions against the Welshwoman to the point he had regrets upon hiring her.

Jack went back to his desk and continued to study for his new career. The two men worked long into the night stopping only briefly for dinner which Jack insisted they go out for. Jack orders wine for them both. Already Ianto can already see a change in Jack. The relief it will soon be over, that he weight of all he has lost will be buried deep. Ianto hid his pain in work. _It has to be perfect._ Ianto thinks. He goes over every detail minutely, making sure they have back up plans of backup plans. He will support Jack and fight anyone who will try and interfere, this he promises Jack. Ianto goes so far to suggest he take Retcon as well so his memories of Jack’s new life will be forgotten, or if he is captured by Jack’s enemies and tortured. Jack kisses Ianto into silence and asks him to not take the retcon. That having Ianto remember him…their love, it was important to Jack. He knew the Welshman would never give up Jack’s location or identity no matter what the circumstances were.

After dinner they go back to Ianto’s and make love. Jack’s hands and mouth map every square inch of Ianto’s body. Like he is committing it to memory. Jack is determined that he will remember Ianto and find him again, but Jack doesn’t tell Ianto that not wanting to give the Welshman false hope or even worse make Ianto wait for him.

Jack and Ianto take the following day off. If Owen, Tosh or Gwen are suspicious they hide it well. They spend the day buying a new wardrobe for Jack and putting into place the plan. Jeans, button down shirts and new footwear all purchased much to Jack’s dismay. But Ianto insists and rewards Jack with sex in the changing rooms. They pick up Jack’s new uniform and badge as well.

It took only a few more days for Jack and Ianto to finalize their plans for operation _New Day._ Ianto insisted that everything be ready before telling the team just in case. Ianto had argued to put the plan in action and he would tell the team afterwards but Jack objected saying he needed to say good bye and explain why he was leaving.

Briefly Ianto considered retconning Jack later that night but knew he needed Jack’s full cooperation and compliance to make the transition flawless.

Later that night in bed…..

“The team might not understand….or even object.” Ianto argued. “Wouldn’t it be better…?”

Jack silenced his lover with a kiss. “I need to say goodbye.”

Ianto closed his eyes and whispered, “She won’t let you go you know….she won’t even try to understand.”

Jack pulled Ianto close, “She will when I explain why.”

Ianto pulls away and looks at Jack, “She will demand you stay for her.” Ianto gets up from the bed and walks towards the bedroom window looking at the watery light of the approaching dawn.

Jack new Ianto was right. There had always been something between him and Gwen but it wasn’t what everyone thought. Jack loved to flirt and wind the Welshwoman up, he never had any intentions of bedding her. Jack had chosen Ianto long ago drawn in by the quiet intensity. Jack liked Ianto to a quasar something beautiful, powerful and inescapable. Despite Gwen’s repeated offers he had wanted Ianto. Jack had never waived in his decision to choose Ianto for a lover. No matter what it looked like to anyone else, Jack loved Ianto. He had moved past his infatuation for Gwen long ago.

Jack moved and wrapped his arms around Ianto’s waist and kissed his neck.

The following day Jack checked to make sure the rift was quiet, now that everything was ready he was anxious to start his new life. Even though it meant leaving Ianto. Gwen had tried a few times to pry information out of both men but neither would budge. The team were growing suspicious as days went by and Ianto and Jack were rarely out of each other’s company. Jack would also disappear for long hours at a time and when questioned by the other members Ianto would curtly reply Jack was on Torchwood business.

Jack called a meeting after six weeks that faithful Tuesday night. Once everyone was seated around the table, Jack looked at Ianto who nodded then Jack started to explain his upcoming departure from Torchwood.

“I’m leaving Torchwood.” Jack said calmly despite his heart pounding. Ianto gave his leg a squeeze in support.

“What! No, you can’t Jack!” Gwen cried out angrily realizing she had been left out of the plan, then realizing what Ianto and Jack had been up to. Jealousy seethed inside of her as she realized Jack had not confided to her despite their connection. Gwen glared at Ianto knowing he had prevented Jack from telling her from the beginning.

"If you had told me Ianto," Gwen hissed, "I could have prevented this." Ianto just glared at the Welshwoman then turned his attention back to Jack.

Jack continued to explain talking over Gwen his reason for leaving. Both Tosh and Owen were stunned and shocked but also both nodded seeing the tears form in Jack’s eyes while he was explaining.

“So you just leave and I’m running Torchwood again!” Gwen snapped.

“Actually Tosh called the shots in the field and Ianto ran the hub you just ran your gob.” Owen snapped wondering how Gwen could be so insensitive to Jack’s pain.

“Tosh and Ianto will share duties, until the new director has finished her training.” Jack said to everyone.

“What?! But Jack…” Gwen began shocked to hear there would be a new director, feeling she should have been consulted and even offered the job.

“Her” Tosh and Owen asked simultaneously.

“We won’t be short handed in Jack’s absence. We are hiring on more support people, four of them including the new director.” Ianto spoke for the first time in hopes of keeping Gwen off guard so she would be less likely to focus on Jack.

“Who?” Gwen, Owen and Tosh all said at once.

Ianto looked at Jack briefly. “Martha Jones, Mickey Smith, Andy Davidson….”

“Wait my ex-partner? No Jack you can’t Andy…” Gwen began mortified. Sure Andy was nice but she didn’t like the idea of Andy working at Torchwood it was her excitement and life. She liked lording it over Andy, now they would be working together she wouldn't be special.

“Yes Andy Davidson, he has had several commendations and fits the profile of a good Torchwood agent.” Ianto replied acidly.

“Who is going to be the new director?” Tosh asked.

“Kathy Swanson.” Ianto replied knowing there would be fireworks.

Gwen sat there stunned, how she could not be considered. And Kathy would be promoted over her despite Gwen working hear longer. How could Jack do this to her, it wasn’t fair. She was ready and she was qualified, why was Kathy Swanson being hired.

“Why Kathy?” Gwen asked hurt pouring out from her.

“She has excellent qualification, knows how to lead a team and her previous experience as a detective makes her more than qualified. She had already accepted the job and has been read in already.” Ianto replied. "She will begin her duties next week until Jack is discharged. The Queen" Ianto looked squarely at Gwen." Has already approved Kathy's transfer as Director."

Owen and Tosh sat silently in contemplation, both had met Kathy at several crime scenes not bothering to hide her distaste for them, which made Tosh wonder why she took the job. Owen wondered how much would change, he has had things pretty easy with Jack in charge.

Gwen seethed in her seat, angry tears gathered in her eyes as she stood up so fast her chair was knocked over and marched out of the conference room. No one bothered to call her back all thinking she could work it out on her own.

"Tosh," Jack said kindly, bringing the brilliant technician out of her reverie, "Both Kathy and the Queen are aware of your arrangement with me. So even when I leave your contract will still be valid. I have also warned Kathy the first sign UNIT starts to make trouble she is to call the Queen. You will never go back to UNIT no matter what."

Tosh breathed a sigh of relief, she didn't want to admit she was afraid with Jack gone UNIT would come and claim her once again. This time no getting out of the pit they would undoubtedly throw her into.

"It's quiet today so let's finish up those reports and you can all head home early." Jack told the remaining team.

"When are you leaving?" Owen asked realizing Jack had not given a specific date.

"Four more weeks." Jack said. "Ianto and I have some last minute details to work through. Andy, Mickey and Martha will start in two days. Martha is a doctor Owen, so you will have back up in the field and for autopsies."

 Owen bristled, “I don't need back up." he snapped, not liking having another doctor being brought in. It was HIS medical bay, HIS team to treat, HIS aliens to autopsy.

 "You will still be the primary physician Owen," Ianto soothed. Owen was slight mollified.

 "And Tosh, Mickey is pretty good with computers and while not up to your PH.D in Applied Mathematics, he should be some help. Mickey, Andy and Kathy will be field agents as well. Hell you might even get to start having regular days off." Jack said the smile not reaching his eyes. He would miss them all. His team that he personally chosen. Would they be safe without them? What if something happened they died, and he could have prevented it...Jack thoughts started. 

 Ianto could tell Jack was starting to doubt his decision and once again squeezed Jack's leg.

 That small squeeze brought Jack out of his thoughts, Ianto had assured Jack that regardless of the situation they would be fine. But Jack's thought went back to a month ago when he and Ianto were on a harmless retrieval. The men were by the docks looking for the rift debris when they had stumbled upon a drug deal. Jack threw himself in front of Ianto as the bullets flew. Jack awoke to Ianto's arm around him but when he fully revived it was to find two dead bodies of the drug dealers and Ianto unconscious and bleeding from a bullet wound that had gone through Jack.

 Once Ianto had been stable Jack had yelled at Ianto for his carelessness. Ianto quietly let Jack rant then pulled Jack into a hug with his one good arm. Luck had been on his side as the bullet had hit Ianto’s shoulder, it was the impact of Jack hitting him and falling to the concrete that had knocked Ianto unconscious. Ianto reminded Jack that with or without his immortality they would have ended up in the same situation, that Jack's immortality did not guarantee anyone was safe.

 

Tosh and Owen stood up both heading back to their desk, while Ianto turned and looked at Jack.

"That went better than expected. Let's head out and get lunch for the team. We can stop by and talk to Kathy and Andy while we are out."

Ianto wanted to avoid Gwen knowing she was fortifying her defense and would seek out Jack to change his mind. He was surprised no one had asked him who he would become or what he would do, although they had four more weeks to pry.

 Jack and Ianto left to conference room to see Gwen had returned to her desk. Gwen stood as the men came out.

"Jack I." She began but Ianto interrupted that they would be getting lunch for the team and had a meeting with Kathy and Andy. Ianto smoothly piloted Jack around the Welshwoman and out the door.

 

On Thursday the new recruits had shown up. Tosh would be training Mickey on mainframe, Owen was partnered with Martha. Ianto had warned Martha about Owen fierce protectiveness of anything medical, including dead bodies and staff, sometimes one and the both. Martha handled Owen with aplomb and soon medical jargon could be heard from the medical bay.

 

Ianto partnered Gwen with Andy, smiling telling Gwen it would be just like old times. He did not miss the glare Gwen gave him. Gwen showed Andy around the hub giving the same tour Jack had given her and was put out that Andy was not more in awe of the aliens in the vaults.

"Look Andy if you are not interested..." Gwen began in a huff feeling like Andy was disrespecting her.

"Oh no, it’s not that. It's just that Ianto had given me a tour last week." He explained. Gwen glared then stomped back up to her desk. She grudgingly started going over how to access logs, look for Torchwood related cases. Gwen was surprised to see how quickly Andy had picked up the information. Andy didn't want to say he had been having tutorials from Ianto since he had accepted the job a few weeks ago,  seeing as how Gwen was so quick to anger.

 

Jack's office door opened and out stepped Kathy Swanson and Jack. Gwen was still hurt she had not been considered for the position. So far she has not had the opportunity to speak to Jack on his own. Ianto had deftly interfered every time she tried saying Jack was either preparing the new recruits or on calls with department heads. She was no longer paired with Jack on retrievals, instead he took Ianto. She was getting fed up and wondered why no one was doing anything about Jack leaving! When she tired talking to Tosh or Owen they just told her to leave well enough alone and Gwen snapped they might be Olay with Jack leaving but she wasn't.

 

Gwen watched as Jack and Kathy went down into the lower levels, not seeing Ianto and deciding this would be her chance, Gwen left Andy and followed the pair.

She was not sure which way they went and checked the archives first then the vaults. Frowning in puzzlement and wondering where they went _._ She found Jack and Kathy on the shooting range. He heart broke as she saw Jack, pressed up close as he trained Kathy to shoot. She thought she was special to Jack, that she was the only one Jack had taught to shoot so personal because he was attracted to her. Now she wonders if that is how he trains everyone. Biting back tears Gwen returns topside and to her computer. Andy is still working through the tutorials. Gwen pulls up the CCTV and enters in the tags she is interested in. Gwen finds what she is looking for but is surprised by the date, it was after Ianto came back from suspension.

 

_Jack is plastered against Ianto guiding his arms just like he did Gwen. Gwen could not help to notice how the men just fit together. Jack's lips frequently brushed Ianto ear. His hands running down Ianto’s frame. At the end of the lesson Gwen sees Jack pull Ianto close then asking for permission for a kiss. Ianto hesitate shyly then agrees. Gwen's eyes went wide, it was certainly some kiss. When it ended and the men separated Jack's obvious attraction was apparent and he made no motion to hide his obvious erection._

 

Gwen is hurt as she remembers Jack did not get an erection when teaching her to shoot. Sure he was pressed against her and she thought he was going to kiss her but he never did, just teased. Gwen ground her teeth, Jack had been leading her on! He was always flirting and making suggestions. After Jack had come back from running away with the doctor’s Jack had said he came back for her, all of them he amended quickly, but she was sure he only said that so there were no hurt feelings. Gwen was lost in a day dream she had not realized that another video had popped up on her screen. Confused Gwen hit play, it was Jack and Ianto in the lower levels, an hour after his return from being gone for four months. Jack had Ianto pinned against the wall. ‘I _have died so many times. Been dragged back into life. Like being hauled over broken glass. I saw the end of the world…It doesn’t matter how. But after it was all over I knew I belong here. What kept me fighting was the thought of coming home to you.’_ Gwen watches as Ianto leans forward and capture Jack in a kiss. _I promise Ianto I will never leave you again._

Gwen sat back in thought her mother’s voice ringing in her ears. When Gwen was fourteen she had read her best friend Keri’s diary only to find out some rather unattractive but true observations. Gwen confronted Keri about the diary. Keri getting angry snatched the diary out of Gwen’s hands, declared their friendship over and left. Furious and in tears Gwen went to her mother in support. However, instead of getting comfort her mother expressed disappointment in Gwen’s behavior telling Gwen that, “That is what happens when you eavesdropping or read other people’s diaries. You might not like what you find out.  You ruined a perfectly good friendship with Keri all over your snooping.” Gwen argued saying what Keri wrote was hurtful. He mother patiently explained people was allowed to have private thoughts. “Haven’t you ever been annoyed by Keri’s behavior, or mad because she flirted with a boy you liked?” Mary asked. When Gwen replied she did Mary then continued. “So how do you think Keri would have feel if you had written about her and she read it?”

“That’s not fair! she can’t do that.” Gwen said indigently.

“Exactly,” Mary chilled her daughter. “Don’t go snooping unless you want the unvarnished truth Gwen. You might not like what you find out. No go to your room and think about what you did.”

It never did cure Gwen of her snooping. She never talked to Keri again and other school friendships cooled because of it.

 

Gwen also thought Jack was breaking a promise to Ianto and it gave her a secret thrill. Jack would have never broken a promise to her she is sure of it. Ianto must not be that important to Jack. She needed to talk to Jack, she would make him see reason. Kathy and the others can still stay, it would be nice to have the extra help. She would also get Jack to make her second in command, she deserved it above all others. She was a field agent after all.

 

Kathy and Jack return from the shooting range, Kathy looks a bit flustered while Jack just grins.

“Jack! I need to talk to you.” Gwen is so forceful in her yelling that everyone stops and stares at her. Not to be detoured Gwen marches up to the pair.

 

Kathy raised an eyebrow at Jack then turned to Gwen. “It will have to wait Gwen, Jack and I are not finished yet.”  They both turned heading to Jack’s soon to be Kathy’s office.

 

Gwen was about to argue when she heard Ianto, “Is there something I can help you with Gwen?” Rather than answer Gwen turned and went and sat down. Jack could not avoid her forever she would have her say.

 

Unfortunately, it would be several days before Gwen could speak with Jack. The rift and weevils started to become active once again and that meant training the new team more time consuming. Ianto partnered with Mickey and Andy on chasing the weevils, both men having a natural affinity with weevil hunting. While Martha, Kathy and Jack took on the two aliens that had fallen thought the rift, and a highly dangerous piece of alien technology that had fallen through.

 

Gwen heard Jack praise Mickey, Andy, Martha and Kathy on their quick learning and quicker reflexes. Gwen later finds out that both Martha and Mickey had dealings with aliens before which is why they were mostly up to speed in the few shorts weeks before Jack’s departure. Kathy her training as Detective Inspector made her a natural leader able to organize cases and grasp the use of Torchwood technology.

 

Already she was calling the shots on retrievals alien incursions. Gwen stalled the first time she heard Kathy command her to go and subdue a weevil. Gwen looked at Jack for confirmation, which only lead to Kathy snapping at her to get a move on.  Kathy confident in her abilities ordered the team of three, Mickey had come with them, cornered the weevil bagged and set it back in the sewers within the hour. Gwen grudgingly had to admire Kathy’s coolness and self confidence in the command and capture of the weevil. 

 

The two weeks of Jack’s departure Kathy was running Torchwood full time. Tosh was made the official SIC, where once again Gwen argued it should be her as she was hired to replace Suzie.

Kathy in a rare show of understanding, knowing Gwen was feeling displaced, pulled Gwen into her office and patiently explained that she was a decent field agent but needed improvement. Tosh has been working at Torchwood longer than Gwen and was a very experience field agent and already has had experience leading Torchwood in Jack’s absents. Kathy reminded Gwen that experience and length of employment was a standard measurement used in the police force as well. A constable would never be promoted over a detective, as detectives have more experience in both leadership and investigation.  It mollified Gwen a little but it still stung. She had gone on way more retrievals than Tosh had, discounting Tosh’s past two years of experience. Tosh may not go on every weevil hunt, but she was there for every retrieval. And alien interaction.

 

It was days before Jack was leaving, Gwen noticed he spent more time with Ianto than before, both men in the archives working. She has had yet to have a private conversation with Jack. Sure she had sent a few emails and phones call but it wasn’t the same. Jack was able to deflect every time. Gwen had gone so far as to request a meeting which was also deflected saying Kathy was now her supervisor who Gwen should be contacting.

 

Gwen was patient and found her chance just five days before Jack’s departure. _Plenty of time_ she thinks to get Jack to change his mind.

 

Gwen comers Jack down in the vaults where he was securing a hoix.

“I don’t understand Jack.” Gwen voice came out a little loud and startled Jack. Jack went to reply but Gwen continued on.

 

“How could you leave us? Leave me? I love you Jack.” Gwen’s eyes filled with tears. “Don’t go, don’t leave me. I’ll….I’ll break up with Rhys so we can be together.”

 

“Gwen,” Jack said gently. “I have to leave….”

 

“No you don’t! Jack. No you don’t! I took this job because of you and now you are leaving me, it’s not fair.” Gwen switched tactics. “I can help you Jack just tell me. Tell me what you need. I meant what I said about Rhys Jack. I know you want me. Well this is me telling you that you can have me. That we can be together.”

 

Jack backed up. “No Gwen!” Jack’s voice rang out sharply. “Stay with Rhys. You won’t find another man like him. As for me leaving, I just have to.”

 

“Why Jack, tell me. Why do you have to leave?” Gwen started to cry in earnest. “What about me?” She whispered.

 

“You are going to be just fine Gwen.” Jack soothed wishing for a rift alarm or the earth to swallow him up. Where the hell was Ianto when he needed him?

 

“Why won’t you tell me?” Gwen asked quickly to temper. She hated being left out. “Why didn’t you tell me first? Ianto…”

 

“Ianto is my lover Gwen, of course I told him first.” Jack snapped his patients at an end. He went to move around Gwen but she blocked his way.

 

“No tell me why.” Gwen was determined to get an answer.

 

“That’s enough.” A forceful Welsh voice interrupted. Gwen turned and saw Ianto’s eyes narrowed in anger.

 

“Jack has already explained his reasons. Weather you chose to believe them or not is not Jack’s fault. Contrary to your belief, you are not entitled to Jack’s inner most private thoughts and feelings, not everything is about you Gwen. Badgering and hounding Jack is not going to get you the answers you want.” Ianto tilted his head and Jack moved around the Welshwoman to Ianto side. The two men started to leave.

 

“And what about his promise not to leave you Ianto!” Gwen shouted.

 

Ianto’s stopped and turned his lip curling, “I see we have been snooping through the CCTV again, huh Gwen.” Ianto turned back and clasping Jack’s hand they left. It was well know Gwen snooped through the CCTV footage, what shocked her was Ianto knowing.

 

Gwen felt tears of angry and betrayal in her eyes, it wasn’t fair. By the time Gwen had made the way to her desk she noticed Ianto’s jacket was gone signifying his departure.

 

It still stung that Jack had not confided to her, that he would not stay for her. She would not give up, she had five more days, five days to convince Jack to stay.

 

Later that day……..

 

Ianto insisted Jack leave Torchwood tonight, he called Kathy and she agreed she was ready and Jack could depart early for his new life. While Jack was reluctant he did admit he did not want another scene with Gwen like the one earlier. Ianto sent a program through to mainframe, a program that would erase Jack departure and records. In less than five minutes Captain Jack of Torchwood would not exist. Only Ianto would know Jack’s new identity and location. CCTV camera all over Cardiff would malfunction masking Jack and Ianto’s departure.

 

Four in the afternoon saw Ianto and Jack at the Cardiff airport they would both fly out to Jack’s new destination. Ianto would see Jack get settled then return. The men kissed and cuddled while on the plane.

 

The two men arrived at their destination of Chicago, Illinois in the United States the following morning. Took a cab to Jack’s new apartments and made preparations.

They made love one last time before Ianto gave Jack the pill and a glass of water. Ianto refused to shed any tears, he would be strong for Jack. He kissed his lover for the last time then watched him fall asleep.

 

Once asleep Ianto went through the apartment with the purchased props.  It would appear that Jack had just moved and settled in for his new job.  Ianto kissed the immortal once more and left the apartment.


	2. New Beginnings

JACK HARKNESS=TREVOR CARMICHAEL

 

Trevor woke with a slight hangover, then smiled. It was quiet a sendoff his friends had given him. New city, new job, new excitement...new lovers. Trevor crawled out of bed anxious to get a look at his new city before he would start work.

 

After a shower and change of clean clothes Trevor took the elevator to the ground floor and out into the Chicago sunshine. He decided a good walk around his neighborhood finding a good coffee shop and café a priority. Never once did Trevor see the man dressed in casual clothes and sunglasses following him.

 

Ianto spent three days shadowing Jack, now Trevor. He both loved and felt a pang of regret seeing his former lover so happy and relaxed. Once Ianto felt confident Trevor was comfortable and not feeling any effects of the retcon, Ianto flew back to Cardiff and into Torchwood clutches.

As expected Gwen demanded to know what had happened to Jack. To know where he was, but Ianto refused on both counts. There were screaming matches between the pair for several months afterwards.

 

“Because he was **MY LOVER** , _not yours_ Gwen.” Ianto finally shouted fed with the constant interrogation.  Gwen’s constant remarks about Jack being the better leader, or Jack’s lack of responsibility had finally gotten to Ianto. It had also earned Gwen a suspension from Kathy for her blatant disrespect. Kathy made no uncertain terms that Gwen’s behavior would not be tolerated. If the Welshwomen kept up the comments and trying to undermine her authority Gwen would be out of a job, period. Gwen tried to argue she was needed she was _important_ , but no one else backed her up. Kathy made it clear, if Gwen challenged her decision one more time, or questioned her decision out in the field Gwen would be fired. Silently the team had hoped Gwen would challenge Kathy. Gwen had become overbearing and unpopular with the entire team.

 

Two years later……………

 

Ianto walks through the Cardiff airport was grumbling as he juggled his luggage and phone, he was tired and anxious to get back to his flat and have a much needed shower and a glass of beer. Rubbing his eyes Ianto bumps into something soft.

 

“Oh, excuse me I…”Ianto blinked, son of a bitch of all the……

 

“Oh, you can bump into me anytime,” Smiled the handsome Trevor Carmichael sticking his hand out and introducing himself.

 

“Uh….” Ianto was momentary distracted. Jack…no Trevor looked, good…real good and damn did he smell pheromones, ohhhhh.

 

“Ianto Jones,” he had to stop himself from his former flirtatious introduction. Ianto’s heart was pounding, could Trevor hear it? Surely everyone in the airport could as Ianto still had a hold of the man’s hand having stopped shaking it long ago. Suddenly Ianto came into himself and let Trevor’s hand go with a grin.

 

“You sound like a native and just the man I’m looking for,” Trevor didn’t miss the blush in Ianto cheeks, “I’m going to be in Cardiff for a few days for a layover and need a tour guide, interested?” Trevor asked with all certainly. Trevor couldn’t say why he was so flirtatious and forward, but there was something about the handsome young man in front of him stirred something deep inside.

 

“Be delighted,” Ianto heard himself reply.

 

“Have we met before, you seem very familiar?” Trevor asked looking into Ianto’s eyes.

 

“No I don’t think so. Just one of those faces." Ianto said desperately. He did not want Trevor to break the retcon trying to remember him.

 

“Oh no, I would have remembered a face like yours.” Trevor said seductively.

 

Ianto swallowed and felt the blush creep back up his neck to his ears and cheeks. Damn the man for still having this effect on him.

 

“As I will be playing tour guide why don’t I show you to the shuttles, then we can make plans for a tour. Ianto said to distract himself from leaping into Trevor’s arms and snogging the life out of him.

Trevor smiled, “lead the way.”

 

The two men walked through the airport, Ianto found the shuttles and saw Trevor onto the correct one for his hotel, before parting they exchanged business cards, said their goodbye and promised to meet up later.

 

Ianto flew out the exit, all thought of going back to flat forgotten. He had to get to Torchwood, to the hub and make sure mainframe did not pick up on Trevor’s arrival.

 

Only Tosh and Owen were the only two people at the hub and Owen was just leaving. Ianto said his hello and goodbye then made his way towards his desk waiting for Owen to leave.

 

Tosh watched Ianto curiously as the Welshman frantically typed on his computer then swore.

 

“Ianto everything okay?” She asked hesitantly.

 

Ianto looked at Tosh, he trusted her with his life, and could he trust her with this?

 

“I’ve just seen Jack,” he said quietly. Tosh’s eyes went wide.

 

“Don’t say anything.” Ianto pleaded then swore. Ianto had accessed Jack’s s employment records. Trevor Carmichael was the copilot for the Chicago Cardiff run. He needed to redirect Trevor’s destination but he didn’t have any options as he was a junior pilot with the lowest seniority. But Trevor could not keep flying into Cardiff, his memories were bound to be triggered.

 

“Anything I can help with?” Tosh asked.

 

“Just make sure you wipe out any and all my key strokes.” Ianto smiled grateful Tosh would not try and interfere or sneak a peek and what Ianto was doing.  Tosh nodded.

 

“The program you wrote it already doing its job.” She said with admiration. “No one, not even I could find out what you were looking at.”

 

There was silence as Ianto worked.

 

“How did you know he was in town?” Tosh asked finally as Ianto sat back defeated.

 

“I bumped into him at the airport, literally, bumped into him.” Ianto said smiling and chuckling to himself and shaking his head at Murphy’s Law.

 

Ianto left to meet up with Trevor for dinner after he set his other program running. The program Tosh knew nothing about. He felt slightly guilty as before he left he made Tosh a cup of coffee and laced it with retcon, she would wake up not remembering their conversation of the last half hour.

 

Ianto met Trevor at his hotel and drove to a restaurant that he and Jack had ever dined at. Trevor chatted amiably telling Ianto about his job and where he usually flew to. Excited to be one of the crew members on a long haul flight. Trevor was hoping he would be able to see a London as well as Scotland during his layovers.  Ianto dropped Trevor off back at his hotel after snogging in the restaurant parking lot for an hour. Both men hot and bothered by the end of the night and vowing to see each other again

 

Ianto sees Trevor for two nights every fortnight. Taking care to not trigger Trevor’s memories Ianto took Trevor on excursions all over Wales, Scotland and England. Making sure to stay out of the areas Jack would be previously known at.

 

It was their second time meeting that Ianto succumbed to Trevor’s charms and found himself in bed with him. They spent Trevor’s entire layover at the hotel, ordering room service’ and making love.

 

After their four meeting Trevor confided to Ianto he had a boyfriend back in Chicago but that they were in an open relationship. At first Ianto felt gutted, all the old memories of him and Jack when they first began fucking it was the same, convenience, FWB, Jack clearly saying he was not exclusive. But Ianto swallowed it all down. It was better this way. After all he only saw Trevor for a few days out of the month.

 

Ianto hid all evidence of his meetings with Trevor/Jack from the team. Gwen had finally settled down and stopped demanding Ianto tell her where Jack was. And yes he saw her search and smirked she wasn’t even close.

 

Ianto would continually checked to see about getting Trevor on a different flight run, as much as he enjoyed his time with Trevor, he didn’t want the retcon breaking. He liked seeing Trevor enjoy himself, his life he wanted to protect that more than anything.

 

……………………………………..

“Scott! Are you almost ready?” Trevor yelled at the bathroom door. Trevor was unsettled. Scott had wanted to come with him this time around, saying he wanted to see England as Trevor always said what a good time he had. Trevor was a bit put out as he wanted to see Ianto, his feelings for the Welshman intensifying each time they met. Trevor was even looking into flight options from Cardiff, Scotland and England.

 

Sure things with Scott were good, and Trevor was well aware of ‘NRE’ (new relationship energy) but it wasn’t like that with Ianto. It was like…coming home. While in Chicago Trevor thought about Ianto constantly, what the Welshman was doing. He also worried, Ianto was vague about his job, saying he was a civil servant. Until Trevor found Ianto’s gun and then came clean he worked for Special Ops, showing Trevor his warrant card. Now the scars on Ianto body had a whole new context for Trevor. 

 

Despite telling Ianto they would be casual and see each other when Trevor was in town, he had sent an email to Ianto, followed up by some enticing sextexting. Trevor knew Scott could be jealous, he had caught Scott searching his computer and his phone more than once. Scott had been pushing for a civil partnership and even marriage and Trevor was not sure he was ready to commit. Neither did he tell Scott about Ianto. Trevor and Scott always told each other about the other lovers, it was their golden rule. But Trevor did not want to share Ianto with Scott, he just….couldn’t.

 

So Trevor was a little bitter that Scott had demanded he come to Cardiff. Trevor tried to beg off saying they would only be there for two nights and that the flight was long, but Scott insisted saying he wanted to meet Trevor’s friends and do some sightseeing. The flight was long and Trevor was tired and tried to convince Scott to have a meal at the hotel that they would go out tomorrow but Scott insisted they go out to dinner.

“I’m only here for two nights, I don’t want hotel food.” He had whined. It was already late and Trevor was tired. When he met with Ianto, Ianto always allowed Trevor to relax after a flight taking on either ordering food for their dinner or driving.

 

Trevor decided to take Scott to a restaurant in Splott, that had good reviews and far away from the places he went with Ianto.

 

The meal was good, Trevor was feeling a little friendlier towards Scott as the night and wine wore on.

 

The men were just stepping out of the café when he heard it.

 

“Back inside! Back inside!”  A man wearing a suit and holding a gun aimed at something across the darkened street, was motioning with his other hand that the diners trying to leave the restaurant were to go back inside the restaurant for safety.

 

 _Ianto!_ Scott pulled Trevor back into the restaurant. Other patrons were approaching the large front window trying to get a look at what was happening outside.

 

Ianto saw the alien and started to fire, while his aim was true it was not stopping the creature.

 

“Ianto!” Ianto saw Andy and Mickey with the sonic disrupter. The only problem was at that range, Ianto would be caught in the blast. But if they didn’t innocent people that were in the restaurant would die.

 

“Do It!” Ianto yelled, unloading his last clip in the creature that was running full bore at him at a screaming in anger.

 

Then there was silence. Before Ianto could look around he was lifted off his feet and thrown through the restaurants window, the last thing he heard were screams of the patrons.

 

“Oh my god. Is he dead?” a woman asked staring at the bleeding prone figure in the Tom Ford suit.

 

Trevor moved to get to Ianto but Scott held him back. _If this was the movies, the hero would be getting up, dusting himself off, give a great on liners then launch himself back through the window. Please get up Ianto…_. _please._

Ianto eyes were open and unseeing, small red dots were erupting upon his clean white shirt. No one wanted to touch him as he was covered in glass. What if they pressed down to control the bleeding and the glass went in deeper.

 

Four people appeared at once, two women and two men.

 

“Martha, start apply pressure, I need to see if there is any glass.”  Said one man dropping to his knees with a medical bag.

 

Trevor watched as they worked on Ianto trying to stop the bleeding. An ambulance came and they were carefully lifting Ianto onto a stretching. The man, Owen, Trevor thinks he is called is going to the hospital with Ianto, the rest were to sort out the mess.

 

He hears woman gasp, Trevor turns to see a beautiful Asian woman looking him.

 

“Did you see what happened?” She asks not looking at Trevor now but at Scott.

 

“Is Ianto going to be okay?” Trevor asks.

 

The Asian woman pulls back slightly at Trevor’s tone, he had not meant to be so forward.

 

“Ianto did you know him Trev?” Scott asked. Trevor hated being called Trev and Scott knew it. So he lied.

 

“No that what that man called him.”

 

Trevor and Scott go through their evening at the restaurant. Luck was on their side and no one actually saw the alien, so there would be no need to retcon anyone. The story would be a man high on drugs behind the wheel of a car was mowing down unsuspecting people out walking. Ianto was hit by a car that sent him flying through the window while trying to protect the patrons.

 

Back at the hotel Trevor paced while Scott complained of their evening being ruined. Trevor ordered a bottle of wine in hopes that Scott would drink himself to a slumber.

 

The following morning Scott woke to find Trevor in his uniform.

 

“Change of plans, I will be flying out earlier than expected. But I managed to get you on the next flight to home.” Trevor said to a bleared eyed hung over Scott.

 

“Waasss” Scott said holding his head and stumbling to the toilet to retch. Trevor paced back and forth. He had called all the hospitals last night after Scott had passed out. Finally finding where Ianto had been admitted to a small private institution. He planned on getting Scott the first flight out of Cardiff then gong to the hospital. But knowing how suspicious Scott was he had changed into his uniform to give his lie more truth to it.

 

Scott whined and complained that it wasn’t fair, that Trevor should have not taken the flight. To which Trevor snapped he liked his job and wanted to keep it, reminding Scott he was still a junior pilot and had to take what flights he was offered if he wanted to get paid. And it looked good to be able to cover at a moments notice.

 

Scott packed slowly, despite Trevor’s urging they had to leave.

 

“It’s like you want me gone.” Scott howled out, then he started crying and throwing clothes around. Trevor, used to Scott’s temper tantrums calmed him down then helped Scott repack. They made Scotts flight but only because Trevor had called his friend on the flight to hold the plane. Gave Scott a brief kiss saying he had to make his own flight, watched Scott board the plane then left.

 

Trevor stepped into the toilets to change back into casual clothes, went to the taxi rank and got a cab to take him to the hospital. Once at the hospital Trevor found the room Ianto was in, and buying some flowers at the gift shop went to his room.

 

Ianto was sleeping, the machine beeping out a steady rhythm of his heart. Trevor sat the flowers down and reached for Ianto’s hand.

 

“I was so worried.” Trevor said to the sleeping form.  Trevor talked about why he didn’t call about Scott, Chicago, anything to stop the growing concern Ianto was more injured than expected.

 

The door opened and Trevor saw a dark haired women stop then stare at him.

 

“Jack?” Her voice had a welsh accent.

 

Trevor froze for a moment. Maybe this Jack was Ianto’s lover.

 

Putting on a brave face, Trevor smiled, “No…I’m a…friend of Ianto’s.” For some reason he could not fathom Trevor did not want to give his name.

 

The woman hesitated then smiled.

 

“I’m Gwen, Gwen Cooper…..” She paused as if her name meant something, then continued on.

 

“I work with Ianto.” Trevor nodded, already wishing she would leave. He wanted Ianto to wake and see him there, just him.

 

“So…how do you know Ianto then?” Gwen asked casually as she moved closer to Trevor. Flustered Trevor tried not to glare at Gwen, or her impertinent questions.

 

“We’re friends.” He replied gruffly, not liking the way the woman was looking at him. She had come into his space and was leaving very close to him. He has had this experience before and tried not to roll his eyes

 

“How did you meet?”

 

Trevor sighed, “Ann was it.”

 

Gwen frowned, “Gwen.” She snapped.

 

“Right Gwen, I don’t feel like being interrogated right now. And just so we are clear, I’m gay and not interested, so you can put those away because it won’t get you anywhere with me.”

 

Gwen’s eye went wide, and her mouth dropped open.

 

“I wasn’t…” She tried to protest.

 

“You were,” Trevor interjected, “And you wouldn’t be the first, and no it is not just eh matter of finding the right woman. And no it doesn’t matter if you would have anal. You’re not my type.”

 

Trevor turned his back when he felt a faint squeeze on his hand. Gwen glared then in a huff had left. She was surprised and angry. Angry that Jack did not break the retcon upon seeing her. How long had Ianto been seeing him? Gwen would head back to the hub and find out about Jack. Now that he was in Cardiff she could easily track him. Then it was just a matter of leaving enough triggers for him to remember and return to Cardiff.

 

“Jack,” the soft slurred name came from Ianto’s lips. Trevor felt like he had been kicked in the gut. Who was this Jack?

 

Ianto’s eyes opened, “Trevor?”……

 

Trevor felt he should run, leave Ianto, go back to Chicago and forget all about him.

 

“Hey,” Ianto voice a bit stronger, “are you okay,”

 

“Yeah, yeah, just…well I was at the restaurant and saw you. I was worried. I should go in case Jack comes.” Trevor let’s Ianto hand go and back up nervously.

 

“Jack?” Ianto seemed puzzled.

 

“He’s your boyfriend right.” Trevor asked trying not to sound jealous and failing.

 

Ianto smiled, “not boyfriend, he’s my cat.”

 

“Cat? Trevor repeated feeling foolish.

 

Meow….

Trevor looked over on the bench and saw a black cat get up and stretch, then meowed once again. The cat gracefully jumped onto Ianto’s bed and bumped his head against Ianto’s. And started to purr and kneed. He saw Ianto wince once or twice then the cat settled down.

 

“Your cats name is Jack.” Trevor just wanted to confirm, relief entering into his voice.

 

“Why is your cat at the hospital?” Trevor asked.

 

“Where else should he be?” Ianto was enjoying Trevor being off balance.

 

“A woman named Gwen came.”

 

Ianto’s eyes narrowed. “I bet she had a lot of questions for you.” _Fuck_ , _Shit, Damn, Fuck and damn again_. Ianto was useless in bed and now that Gwen knew Jack was in town she would not give up until she found his new identity then she would start hounding him all over again. She had become more persistent since Rhys had divorced her a few months back.

 

“Could you pass me my phone just for a minute Trevor? I just need to send a text to my doctor.”

Ianto asked. He needed to text Tosh and start his program. He was determined Gwen would not ruin Jack’s happiness.

 

Trevor paused then looked around finding Ianto’s phone on a small side table and passed it over. With one hand Ianto typed out his message to Tosh and sent his program to hide all images of Jack from the CCTV. Even if Gwen went frame by frame she would never see Jack with him. He had superimposed another Mark a man he was…is seeing in place of Jack. Not even Tosh would be able to tell the difference.

 

“Are you okay Trevor?” Ianto noticed Trevor was more quiet than usual.

 

“You were hurt.” He said quietly not looking at Ianto.

 

There was a ping from Tosh saying Gwen had not arrived but she had placed a virus on Gwen’s computer, Trevor/Jack was safe….unless Gwen took the old fashion route and started to follow Jack around. Ianto would not put it past Gwen to do just that, but he had a plan for that as well.

 

“It’s part of the job.” Ianto replied. “I’m going to be fine Trevor. It looked worse than it really was. Just a few cuts, I’m fine. Being released today.” Ianto reached out and Trevor came and sat back down holding Ianto’s hand.

 

Ianto paused, “When did you fly in?  I thought I wasn’t going to see you until next month”

 

Trevor, took a deep breath, _Should I lie…_ ”Actually, Scott had wanted to come and see Cardiff…”

 

“Oh,” was all Ianto said. It was pretty clear why Trevor didn’t call him, still stung a bit though.

 

“I’m sorry Ianto, I wanted to, I just…” Trevor began.

 

“Didn’t want Scott to know yeah I understand.” Ianto was crestfallen and wondering how badly it would look if he asked Trevor to leave saying he was tired when really he felt like sobbing his heart out.

 

“No you don’t” Trevor said sharply. Ianto was going to argue when Trevor continued on.

 

“I’ve been thinking….of moving to Cardiff.” Trevor began.

 

“With Scott.” Not only was Ianto’s heart breaking but now there would be the added worry of Trevor’s memories being triggered. It took all of Ianto’s self-control not to blurt out, _you can’t._

 

“Without Scott. Look I know we said casual and I’ve never asked if you were seeing anyone. I didn’t want to know. Hell I through Jack was your boyfriend. I just…I think about you when I’m away, and…and…I count the seconds before I am coming back to you.”

 

Trevor took a deep breath and squeezed Ianto’s hand. “I want us to be together. I know I’m gone a lot during the week but we could get a place together, maybe you could come on a few overnights. What do you think?”

 

Ianto opened his mouth to reply when the door opened and Owen came strolling in.

 

“Jack!” The doctor said in surprise.

 

Trevor smiled, “Everyone seems to know your cat.”

 

Owen mentally shook himself. “Doctor Harper. I need to check Ianto’s bandages if you could just step outside, should be finished in thirty minutes.”

 

Trevor leaned over and kiss Ianto soundly on the lips then left, he would get something to eat then return to the room.

 

After the door closed Owen rounded on Ianto and hissed. “What the hell, how long has Jack been here?”

 

Ianto briefly told Owen a condensed version of what had happened while Owen changed the bandages. “Gwen already knows she found him here this morning. Owen I need to get him home and retcon Gwen.”

 

“Might be too late for retcon, Gwen is in a wholly terror at the hub. Everyone knows Jack is back.”

 

Ianto cursed up a storm, calling Gwen names that even had Owen backing up.

 

“Look don’t worry Kathy is keeping a tight rein on Gwen. And Tosh did something to her computer so Gwen is unable to track Jack. All she knows is Jack is here. If we can get him….”

 

The door opened and Gwen came in eyes blazing, “where is he, where is Jack!”

 

From her outburst Ianto had an idea that Jack had not told Gwen his new name, good Ianto could work with that.

 

“He is not here obviously.” Ianto was getting out of bed. Cuts or no cuts he needed to be on his feet and ready to fight.

 

“Shouldn’t you be back at the hub Gwen?” Owen admonished the Welshwoman.

 

“Not until I speak to Jack!” She said her arms crossing her chest in belligerence.

 

“He didn’t remember you, just leave him alone.” Ianto said hoping Gwen might back down and leave.

 

Gwen's phone rang but she silenced it. "I'm not leaving hear until I talked to Jack." She replied stubbornly.

 

“You did talk, he didn’t remember. Why are you so intent on hurting him?” Ianto asked.

 

Gwen’s eyes went wide, “I’m not trying to hurt him!”

 

“Yes you are,” Ianto said quietly. “You pride is hurt that he left without consulting you. So you want to hurt him, make him remember, hurt him back.”

 

“Just leave Gwen.” Ianto said flatly.

 

Just then the door opened and Trevor walked in. “Am I interrupting something?”

 

“No love. Owen was just finishing discharging me and Gwen is leaving, right now.”

 

“Not until I talk to…” Gwen began.

 

“Right now!” Ianto interjected before Gwen could call Trevor Jack. “Or I’m calling security to have you removed.”

 

Trevor looked shocked, “Who are you again?” He asked looking at Gwen.

 

“My ex-girlfriend,” Ianto replied quickly, hiding his smirk at Gwen’s obvious shock, “And I have a restraining order against her for stalking.”

 

“Liar! I’m not your girlfriend or stalking you.” Gwen could see that Jack had easily bough into Ianto’s subtle fudge.

 

“Not anymore after I broke it off. You need to move on Gwen, it’s over.” Ianto was enjoying himself way too much as Gwen expense. He could tell Trevor already thought Gwen was a nut case and moved closer to him.

 

“I’m calling the police Owen said playing along and taking out his phone.

 

Gwen glared at Owen then turned and left. Owen smiled. “Able to find your own way home?”

 

“Yeah,” Ianto looked at Trevor. “I think we can.”

 

Owen left, thinking he could catch up to Gwen. He would retcon her and then make sure the rest of the team forgot about her tirade about finding Jack.

 

“So….is that a yes?” Trevor asked, not even scathed about what had happened moments before with Gwen. He didn’t care Ianto was Bi, the going home together sounded real well.

 

Ianto paused, that was twice Trevor had repeated the same lines jack had spoken to him, maybe it was a coincidence, “My place I think.” Ianto said getting dressed.

 

The two men left hand in hand taking a taxi back to Ianto’s, and soon to be Trevor’s flat. Ianto would work out the details later, provided Trevor continued to be a pilot and spend less time in Cardiff….maybe Ianto could transfer to Torchwood house…..

 

Six months later…………

 

Ianto held a sobbing Jack. His memories had been triggered in the most innocuous way that Ianto had not planned for. Jack remembered his past and present life, the good and bad. He had been so happy being Trevor, being a pilot. Now he would have to return to Torchwood, death, destruction, Mayhem….and Gwen. Jack sobbed harder, he wasn’t ready to return. Ianto gave him a glass of water and told Jack everything would be okay.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Epilogue

Trevor opened his eyes to bright sun and groaned pulling the blankets back over his head.

“Morning sleepy head, I told you that last glass would be fatal.” Trevor glared at the grinning face that was peeking over his bed sheet. Vague memories started to filter back into his mind.

 

“So did we really….?” Trevor asked cautiously.

 

“Yep.” Ianto replied his grin turning into a smile. “You are now officially Trevor Carmichael-Jones.”

 

Trevor grinned, "Carmichael-Jones, has a nice ring to it. I'm starving, why don't you have breakfast ready for your new husband?" Trevor pouted.

Ianto huffed a laugh, "Because you made me promise to take you out this morning, remember?" Trevor searched around and vaguely remembers demands for breakfast out in his new adopted city. "Fine, I will get up."

Ianto joins Trevor in the shower taking longer than was necessary, but shower sex was certainly on their honeymoon list, Ianto was sure of it.

The two men left their little B&B and walked hand in hand down the street.

"Sure are a lot of men wearing skirts." Trevor said trying not to stare at some very old knees walking past him.

"They are kilts, love. Not skirts." Ianto admonished lightly, "That's what we get for moving to Scotland."

 

 

End.


End file.
